1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a canister for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a canister for a vehicle that collects evaporation gas generated in a fuel tank and supplies the evaporation gas to an intake line.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, fuel used to power a vehicle is stored in a fuel tank mounted to the vehicle.
The fuel tank has generally been made of metal materials. More recently, fuel tanks have been constructed using plastic materials, which are lighter than metal materials, in order to reduce the weight of the fuel tank.
In conventional systems, the fuel tank is generally provided with a fuel pump module for pressure-feeding fuel, e.g. gasoline, to an engine, and a canister for collecting evaporation fuel and directing it to an intake line.
As the fuel tank is generally mounted at a lower surface of a floor panel of a vehicle body, the floor panel is generally provided with a hole for maintenance and repair of the fuel pump module. The hole is formed at the floor panel corresponding to an upper surface of the fuel pump module, and a cover is mounted at the hole.
Meanwhile, a conventional canister is provided with a main body mounted at a side surface of the fuel tank, and the main body is generally connected to the fuel pump module and the intake line through hoses.
As the main body is generally manufactured separately from the fuel tank and is mounted to the fuel tank in the case of conventional canisters, investment for manufacturing molds and equipment of the main body may increase.
In addition, since a process for mounting the main body to the fuel tank is separate from a process for connecting the main body to the fuel pump module through hoses in the case of conventional canisters, the assembly processes may be complex, productivity may be deteriorated, and production costs may increase.
As the shape of the fuel tank generally must be greatly changed (e.g., a part of the fuel tank removed), setting the mounting position of the main body to the fuel tank of conventional canisters, may decrease the volume of the fuel tank, may increase flow noise of the fuel, and may deteriorate durability and impact performance of the fuel tank.
Further, as the mounting position of the main body is limited to a side or corner of the fuel tank in conventional canisters, longer hoses connecting the main body to the fuel pump module may be necessary and thereby production costs may further increase.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.